


Being Teased

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Teased

Being Teased

 

Vulcan, August 8th 2268

 

Last year it was ‘requested’ by the house of Surak (probably by T’Pau,) that I begin a translation of the teachings of Gol. Sarek agreed that a greater understanding of the philosophy of Gol would discourage humans from unwisely aspiring to Kolinahr. Of course, no single being can fully embrace the entire teachings. That would take centuries, but the rudimentary foundation for human understanding is attainable.

 

I admit to a fascination since I embarked on my study, some of the teachings have aided in my own incapacity to control. Indeed, I have even begun to study the first levels.

 

Sru, my attaché at Gol (and my mentor,) has insisted I attempt several of the practises to aid my understanding. Normally when undergoing a trial, I would remain at Mount Seleya. However, he has deliberately sent me home for this one.

 

K’torr translates as the ‘absence of’ and the trail does what it means. Basically one has to give up, for a period of time, the primary pleasures of living. However, the sacrifice is given significance when one is exposed to those pleasures.

 

It has been six days, twelve hours since I started the trail of K’torr and I have so far managed to abstain from anything that previously gave me pleasure.

 

However, two hours ago my husband came out of our bedroom, on the supposed pretence of losing his nightshirt, dressed in nothing but his slippers … and I swear he was smiling.


End file.
